Ghost Mystery at School
by Anesu-chan Nyo
Summary: Sakura Gouka, sekolah Len dkk. yang belakangan ini sedang dihantui oleh siswi-siswi yang meninggal. Kabarnya, siswi-siswi itu dibunuh oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang katanya adalah kanibal. Kira-kira siapa ya? Ikuti terus ceritaku ya!


ya, baiklah... Ini cerita saya yang kedua..

Maaf bru saya update, trima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca.. pokoknya trima kasih banyak ya! :)

* * *

><p>Pada fict kali ini, tentang Vocaloid Horror, maaf.. mungkin tidak terlalu horror, aku ingin membuatnya nanti salah satu dari tim mereka ada yang... *DEAD!* Biar ga penasaran baca saja fict saya kali ini.. Tapi sebelumnya, saya jelaskan dulu ya..<p>

Maaf terlalu monoton dan tidak jelas!

* * *

><p>Dahulu kala, sekolah yang menjadi tempat Len dkk. (==') menuntut ilmu itu, sebelumnya adalah sebuah hutan yang penuh misteri. Konon katanya, hutan itu adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang bunuh diri dengan sadis bahkan dijadikan sebagai tempat pembunuhan dan mutilasi manusia. Semua jasad manusia itu dibuang dan dikubur didalam hutan.<p>

**Len PoV**

Pagi itu, setelah bangun tidur seperti biasanya aku mandi dan sarapan.

"Rin mana?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ahh.. sepertinya sudah berangkat"

Hari ini kami berangkat sendiri-sendiri karena tadi malam kami bertengkar.

Padahal hanya masalah kecil.

Setelah itu aku merapikan buku dan memasukkannnya kedalam tas kuningku dengan resleting berwarna hitam. Aku juga memasukkan komik kesukaanku untuk membaca ketika sedang bosan.

Aku pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan sepeda lalu mengayuh secepat mungkin.

Jarak sekolah dengan rumahku, cukup jauh.

Saat tiba disekolah, aku memarkirkan sepeda dan berjalan menuju kelas. Saat sampai dikelas, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Rin.

Kulihat Miku sedang berlari menuju kursi Rin, dimana Rin sedang mengobrol dengan Luka.

"Sepertinya, mereka akan bercerita. Baik.. nguping ahh.." pikirku sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan langsung berpura-pura membaca komik dan duduk dipojok.

(Author : Licik banget.. =,= Lanjutt..)

Kebetulan Rin mengobrol dikursi dekat pojok. Jadi, aku bisa mendengarnya.

''Teman-Teman!" seru Miku sambil menghampiri Rin dan Luka.

Mereka menengok kearah Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Huhh.. tadi malam, saat aku sedang membeli snack untuk camilanku dirumah, aku berjalan melewati sekolah, ketika kulihat kearah jendela kelas 8-2, aku melihat bayangan hitam. Seperti samar-samar wajah perempuan yang sedang melintas. Aku terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju supermarket. Ketika pulang, aku mencoba melihat kekelas itu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia ada didepan gerbang sekolah kita! Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Untung saja perempuan itu tidak mengejarku sampai rumah. Jantungku berdebar-debar, aku benar-benar takut. Tapi ketika sampai dirumah, aku langsung tenang dan rasa takut itu hilang" cerita Miku panjang lebar.

"Ihh..serem~~!" seru Luka.

"Em.. bagaimana ciri-ciri perempuan itu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Dia.. wajahnya pucat dan sepertinya ia menangis. Tapi yang keluar bukan air mata!" seru Miku.

"Lalu? Apa?" tanya Rin dan Luka.

"Darah.."

"Eh? Aku langsung deg-degan nih! Kalau dibayangkan, menyeramkan sekali!" seru Luka.

"Betul, tetapi itu masih mending! Aku malah melihatnya secara langsung! Aku tidak tahu sih, apakah itu hanya ilusi atau nyata? Tapi.. hm.. lehernya seperti bekas dipenggal!" ujar Miku.

"Sepertinya itu nyata.." ujarku menghampiri mereka.

"Eh? Tau apa kau?" seru Rin yang benci dengan keberadaanku.

"Eh! Kau kenapa sih? Cewek menyebalkan! Kerjaannya hanya marah-marah! Cepet tua baru tahu rasa! Huhh! BWEEKK!" seruku kesal.

"Sabar, Rin.. kita dengar dulu penjelasannya." Ujar miku.

"Iya,nih.. Len juga. Kalian ini kan saudara! Masa kerjaannya hanya bertengkar?" seru Luka jengkel.

"Memang hubungan saudara yang rumit.." tukas Miku.

"Jadi begini…"

"Siapa yang meminta kau cerita? Hah? Pergi sana!" usir Rin.

"Oke! Baik! Aku juga tidak mau lama-lama disini! Buang-buang waktu saja! Menyebalkan! Dasar nenek lampir!" pekikku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau bilang? Hei! Tunggu dulu pria berambut belimbing!" seru Rin sambil mengerjarku. Miku dan Luka hanya menutup telinga karena suara Rin yang cempreng.

Aku berbalik menengok kearah Rin.

"HIAAAA…!" serunya menendang tepat mengenai wajahku. Aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terasa pusing.

Tapi aku langsung sadar.

**Normal PoV**

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau mau mencari masalah denganku ya? RASAKAN INII!" seru Len sambil menendang Rin. Rin berhasil mengelak darinya .

Akhirnya mereka saling berkelahi.

Miku dan Luka berlari kearah Len dan Rin.

"Sudah, teman-teman.. sudah!" Lerai Miku.

Tapi mereka masih tetap melanjutkannya.

"SUDAHHHHH!" teriak Luka emosi.

Mereka terhenti oleh teriakan Luka.

"KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH? HAH? KALIAN INI SAUDARA TAHU! NGGAK ADA GUNANYA KALAU KALIAN BERKELAHI TERUS! Huhh.. sabar..sabar.. Sudah selesai kan?" seru Luka benar-benar emosi.

"Maaf Len, Luka,Miku.." ujar Rin meminta maaf dan langsung memeluk Len.

"Maafkan aku ya adikku.." lanjutnya.

"Iya.. maafkan aku juga, Rin.., teman-teman." balas Len.

"Huhh.. begitu dong! Begini kan baik.. Dari tadi kenapa?" ujar Luka benar-benar bingung.

"Hehe.. Iya, maaf Luka!" seru Len dan Rin.

"Ya sudah.. bagaimana denganku? Aku penasaran.. Aku benar-benar ingin memastikannya.." ujar Miku.

"Baiklah.. kita bentuk kelompok dan kita ajak teman-teman dekat kita untuk membantu kita mencari tahu kebenaran dari semua ini. I-ini.. benar-benar misterius.. sebelumnya, aku belum pernah melihat ataupun mendengar tentang hantu itu." ujar Luka.

"Hm.. benar Luka!" seru Rin.

"Baik kalau begitu.. nanti akan kuajak Kaito dan Haku." Ujar Len.

"Iya, biar aku yang mengajak Meiko dan Teto juga Neru!" seru Luka.

"Oke. Sekarang kita sepakat!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi… apa saja yang harus kita bawa? Dan kapan kita menjalankan misi itu? " Tanya Rin.

Semuanya langsung menengok kearah Rin.

"Hm.. kita cukup bawa senter dan mungkin tali. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" Ujar Miku.

"Iya.." jawab Len dan Luka setuju.

"Baiklahh.." lanjut Rin.

"Pukul 8 malam, kita berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah, jangan lupa membawa senter ya!" seru Len.

"Iya!"

Misi akan dimulai~~~

Pukul 7 malam, sekitar satu jam sebelum mulainya misi Len dkk.

"Hm.. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang misteri hantu disekolah itu!" ujar Len yang berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa sebuah tas.

Ia berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya dan mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya, lalu mengayuhnya menuju sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Len tiba didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Aku baru tahu, jadi begini suasana sekolah saat malam! Gelap dan menyeramkan! Pantas saja kalau ada hantunya. Baiklah, aku akan masuk dan mencari tahu sebelum teman-teman datang. Kelihatannya angker dan bahaya sekali. Jadi, aku akan mencari tahunya duluan agar tidak memakan korban nanti." pikir Len.

Perlahan-lahan Len membuka gerbang sekolah, gerbangnya tidak pernah dikunci saat malam. Jadi, memudahkan Len untuk masuk.

"Hm, baiklah.. aku sudah didepan pintu sekolah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak.. Ada apa ini?" gumamnya.

GLEK! Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah senter lalu kembali berjalan.

Len berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, semakin dalam ia masuk, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruang serbaguna, yang digunakan untuk menaruh atau menyimpan berbagai benda yang penting ataupun tidak digunakan lagi. Ruang serbaguna itu ada dilantai 2.

Perlahan-lahan ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Brak! Tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup sendiri. "Ahhh!" seru Len kaget.

"Huh.. membuat kaget saja..."

"Baik, dimana data-data itu ya?" tanya Len mencari sesuatu.

Ia menggeledah semua lemari penyimpanan serta rak-rak yang digunakan untuk menaruh sesuatu. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan data yang dicarinya.

Kriet! Suara lantai yang berdecit. Lantai diruang serbaguna itu terbuat dari kayu dan ruangan itu gelap sekali.

"Eh?"

"Ini dia, Daftar Kematian Siswa & Siswi SMP Sakura Gouka" ujarnya sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran buku data itu.

_syuttt_..

Seseorang melintas dibelakang Len.

Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, rasa takutnya mulai muncul. Tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Ia melihat kejam tangan yang dipakai ditangan kirinya.

"Ahh.. pukul 8 lebih, teman-teman pasti sudah menungguku, baik aku harus kesana!" ujarnya.

Len berjalan membuka pintu ruang serbaguna yang dimasukinya tadi.

Krek!

"eh? Kok nggak bisa ya?"

Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu berkali-kali, namun tidak ada hasilnya.

"Hai.. Mau kemana kau? Hahaha... AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" seru seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang hantu perempuan yang merupakan salah satu siswi di SMP Sakura Gouka. Ia langsung mengayunkan sebuah linggis yang dibawanya, tapi Len berhasil menghindar dan Len berhasil keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Len berlari secepat mungkin menuju gerbang sekolah, namun hantu itu terus mengejarnya.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Len saat sampai digerbang sekolah dimana ada teman-teman Len yang sedang menunggu.

"Eh? ME-MEIKO?" teriak Len shock.

..._To Be Continued_...

* * *

><p>Hehe.. (?) Mau tau cerita selanjutnya baca terus ya ceritaku..<p>

Maaf bru diupdate lagi.. Maaf..

Reviewnya ya... :)

Terima Kasih...


End file.
